There are Thoughts, and then There are Actions
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Just a follow-up to 1x19 - Waige style. (WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT GETS PRETTY STEAMY AT THE END. STEAMIEST ONE I'VE WRITTEN SO ENJOY IT B/C I WILL NOT BE WRITING THINGS LIKE THIS VERY OFTEN)


**WriterFreak001: **

Just my Waige Fantasy, everyone. This story will be the smuttiest I will ever write. Enjoy it.

* * *

**Title** | There are Thoughts, and then There are Actions

**Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

**Description** | My Waige Fantasy follow-up to 1x19.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated M for smutty romantic elements.

**POV** | Limited Third Person

**Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_, I am the owner of this masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**There are Thoughts, and then There are Actions**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

**One-Shot **

**~ S****CORPION ~**

For minutes, Walter stared at the bottom right corner of the whiteboard in his hands and reflected on his conversation he had with his ex-girlfriend several weeks ago. She had told him to make sure he had a strong emotional connection with Paige before pursuing her; otherwise, a potential relationship with her was bound to fail. For weeks, he had wondered if it was even possible to develop an emotional connection with his co-worker, but after reading Toby's analysis, the facts and the figures showed him every little thing he was doing for Paige – increased conversation, special treatment, paying attention to her likes and dislikes, etc. From an analytical point of view, Walter's EQ was improving, and he was devoting less time to math and science and devoting more time to her.

Toby's analysis had pointed out subtle things Walter had been doing for Paige, but it didn't tell Walter anything he didn't already know. He _knew _he was giving Paige special treatment. He _knew _he spent more time conversing with her than any other member of Scorpion. For weeks, he had been doing everything he could in order to establish an emotional connection with her.

Toby wasn't wrong with his assessment.

Walter _did _have feelings for Paige.

He didn't really know _what _he felt for Paige, but he wasn't an idiot. He recognized subtle changes in his behavior whenever she was around; he felt strange feelings in the pit of his stomach every time she smiled or gently touched him. Was it love? He wasn't sure. He really didn't know _what _love felt like, but after the last few weeks, he was beginning to wonder if his life-long beliefs about romantic love had been wrong.

There were many nights where he couldn't sleep at night because he often wondered what she was doing, how her schooling was coming along, whether or not he should call her and check up on her…. He had had a few dreams about Paige; some were rather dirty, and he would have to repress them so they wouldn't plague his mind every time she walked into the garage. He wasn't blind; Paige was a very beautiful woman, but something about her was different to him. She was different than other women – perhaps it was because she was tenacious and often put him in his place. She wasn't afraid to rebuke him or call him out whenever she thought he was wrong. Or, perhaps it was because she was raising a genius; perhaps her connection with Ralph was what he found attractive; it was a rarity for parents to have a developed connection with mentally enabled children. When he had first met her, he could see she desired to connect with Ralph even though she was ill-equipped. Walter didn't want Ralph's relationship with his mother to fall apart - especially since the boy's father wasn't a constant in his life.

As much as Walter wanted something more than friendship with Paige (whatever that meant), he knew it was an impossibility. A woman like Paige was not usually attracted to guys like him. But, then again, the way she held his hand earlier when they both thought they were going to die said something entirely different. Or maybe it said nothing at all. Maybe she was only seeking comfort in a platonic fashion – that made more sense to Walter than anything else. They were friends; ergo, she must have been reaching out to him as a friend and nothing more. Yeah. That had to be it.

After all – it wasn't the first time she had held his hand.

The first three times were stemmed from necessity. The first time – he had smashed a coffee mug against a table, and she mended his wound. Then, she grabbed his hand and forced him to slow dance with her for a covert operation. The third time was when she was teaching him how to flirt – again, for the sake of an undercover assignment. There was one other time when she had held his hand, but he was recovering from a snake bite so he could have easily imagined Paige holding his hand as he slept at the Summit. Since he wasn't certain that it had even happened, he decided to dismiss it altogether.

And yet…

The other times she had held his hand, no one was dying.

Death seemed to place a different spin on things.

When he thought they were both going to die, he had a sudden desire to comfort her, but he wasn't able to process physical contact in the ways that the others were capable of. He saw Pete and Jenna holding each other, but as much as he had wanted to provide the same sort of comfort to Paige, he didn't know how. Before he even knew what he had been doing, his knuckles were touching the back of her hand. _He _had wanted her touch as a last testament, and when she had met his desperate gaze, _she _had covered his hand with hers. It was as though she had wanted the same thing he did, but he didn't know for sure. He might never know.

He could replay the scene within his mind a thousand times and still be lost in it.

The sound of the front door opening and closing shook him out of his reverie. He quickly turned the whiteboard over to hide Toby's "cartoon" and made his way to the front of the garage where he was greeted by two smiles from his two favorite people. "I thought I gave you the rest of the day off," he scratched the side of his face and glanced at Paige. "Not to, um, not to sound rude, but…. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Well," Paige shrugged after helping Ralph take off his backpack, "after I told Ralph about our most recent case," she casually placed the boy's bag on the couch, "he wanted to see how the team was doing. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Not at all." Walter forced a smile. He ruffled Ralph's hair as the boy walked past him, making his way towards Proton Arnold.

"However," Paige raised an eyebrow as she watched her son turn on the game, "perhaps Proton Arnold was his main reason for wanting to come here."

"Not necessarily," Walter folded his arms in front of him, "he said he wanted to see how everyone was doing, right?" Paige nodded. "Seeing as no one else is here but me, he's seen what he had wanted to see and now wants to make more use of his time while he's here."

"I guess that makes sense," Paige let out a small laugh as she walked by Walter and placed her purse on her desk. "Since Ralph has no intention of leaving anytime soon, perhaps…," she paused and glanced at the floor as he turned to face her, "perhaps we should…," she finally met his gaze, "…talk."

Walter gulped. "O-okay."

"Not here," Paige looked towards Ralph and as she directed her attention back to him, she added, "The loft." Walter pressed his lips together and nodded. He scratched the back of his neck and gestured for Paige to lead the way. He slowly followed her up the stairs but stopped short when he realized she hadn't entered the apartment area of the loft; instead, she was leaning against the railing of the balcony overlooking the lower level of the garage. She was watching Ralph lose himself within Proton Arnold. She was quiet for several minutes, and he simply respected the silence between them as he watched her with intensity; he wondered if she knew he was watching her or if she even cared. Then, out of nowhere, "Drew will be coming back soon."

Of all of the things he had expected her to say, bringing up _him _was not one of them. He closed his eyes and kept his anger in check. "I am aware…, but what does _he _have to do with anything?"

"Well, first of all," Paige spoke softly as she glanced at him, "Drew is Ralph's father."

Walter lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. And?"

"And…," she slowly dragged her voice, "I think it's important to discuss what happened earlier in the forest before he returns."

Walter was _really _confused. "Okay, but what does one have to do with the other?" He didn't see the connection.

"Come," Paige muttered as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the apartment before dragging him to one of the couches. She was the first to sit down, and he sat down next to her but left a few inches between them. "As I said, Drew comes back soon."

"Yes. You've made that pretty clear." Walter deadpanned and crossed his arms. She still didn't explain the correlation between their _moment _in the forest and BioDad.

She leaned against the back of the sofa. "So," Paige matched Walter's body language, "_because _he's coming back soon, I think – for Ralph's sake – you and I need to figure out what's going on between the two of us; otherwise, it's…it'll be…very confusing for Ralph… and for me."

Walter blinked. "I'm not following."

Paige ran her hand through her hair and heaved a sigh. "Okay." She paused, "Look. I know Drew's type…. I know the kind of guy he is. I would not be surprised if he wanted to pick things back up where he left them once he returns. Does that make sense?"

"By picking things up, you mean being a father to Ralph." Walter spoke slowly; he still had no clue as to where this conversation was going.

"Yes and," She quickly looked at the ground before returning his gaze, "and wanting to start things over with me." She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And as of right now, I have no interest in rekindling things with him." She slid her hands underneath her legs and looked at the floor in front of her, "I've already been burned once by him, and if this baseball thing continues for him, he's going to try his hardest to convince me to take Ralph and go to Maine with him."

Walter was so lost. He thought they were going to discuss their _moment_. Not Drew. Perhaps there was a purpose for bringing up Drew. "He can't force you into leaving."

"He can sure as hell try, though." Paige muttered and then quickly added, "My point, Walter," she found his eyes again, "is that Drew is a charmer – he knows what he's doing, and if I'm not careful… I could easily make the same mistakes again; he and I have history…. That being said, I _need _to know where we stand; otherwise, whatever is going on between _us _in composition with Drew's and my parenting relationship could be very confusing for Ralph. It would also be very confusing for me, too. When Drew returns, he will be trying everything to win me back. I know his type; I know him. So if I don't know where you and _I _stand, I can't guarantee I won't fall for Drew's antics – he's a charmer. He knows what he's doing." She paused and blinked as she gazed into Walter's eyes. "Do you understand?"

He nodded. She, too, had recognized the oh-so-confusing relationship between them as well. The thought of Drew trying to win her back made him nauseous, but Paige was confirming Toby's prediction from earlier. If he didn't give Paige some sort of reason as to why she should steer clear of Drew's attempts, he wouldn't be able to blame her for the possibility of rehashing an old relationship with Ralph's biological father.

"So…," Paige continued as she curled a strand of hair behind her ear, "was there… _any _meaning behind you reaching out for my hand in the forest? Or, was it just… a whim?" Walter ran his hand through his hair; he had been afraid she would question him about their moment in the forest, but he didn't think this conversation would arise so soon. He hadn't even prepared a response yet. He was afraid to speak; when it came to emotional discussions (he had to learn to get used to them because Paige was an emotionally inclined person, and she often spoke to him when something bothered her), he usually ended up saying the wrong thing. If he wasn't careful, he could really mess something up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and scratched the side of his face. "Walter?"

He pressed his lips together and quickly assessed the potential causes and their effects. If he told her there was meaning behind his attempt to hold her hand in the forest, she would demand for more context – he didn't know if he could _give _her more details. However, if he told her it was only a whim, he gathered she would be disappointed, and the latter response would most definitely send her towards Drew – an outcome he refused ever to allow. Instead of answering her inquiry directly, he tried skirting over his answer by asking her a different question. He scratched his nose and looked at her. "D-did you, um, did you want it t-to mean anything?"

"It doesn't matter what I want it to be, Walter." she shook her head slowly. "I'm asking _you_."

Damn.

The truth? He really didn't know if his actions in the forest had meant anything. There was a thought, and there was an action. That was all. "I… I can't answer you."

Paige's lips fell with disappointment. "Oh. I see." She pushed herself to her feet and started to leave when he impulsively reached out to her and grabbed her wrist. She paused but didn't turn to face him.

"I c-cannot answer your list of inquiries," Walter stammered as he continued holding her wrist, "b-because y-you're asking for an answer to satisfy one query over another when m-my r-response is inconclusive with w-what you are asking." She turned to face him but said nothing so he swallowed the lump in his throat and then continued. "Y-you ask me if w-what, um, i-if what happened in the forest had a-any m-meaning behind it, b-but you kn-know as well a-as I do th-that, um, th-th-that I c-can't pr-process e-emotional connotations. I c-can't tell you i-if my actions had any meaning, Paige...," he released her wrist and ran his hand through his hair, "…b-because I don't know if th-they did or not."

Paige sighed and sat back down on the couch. She combed her fingers through her hair and leaned against the back of the sofa. "Then tell me what you do know, Walter."

Walter inhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He stayed silent for several seconds as he tried to figure out how he could express himself without sounding like a babbling idiot. He was at a loss. "F-for people like me," he pointed to his noggin, "there's a lot of thought a-and a lot of a-action, but there's no conduit connecting our th-thoughts and actions."

"Conduit meaning emotions – feeling." Paige deduced as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Walter nodded. "All I know is that I h-had, um," he gulped, "I h-had i-i-inwardly expressed s-s-some th-thoughts, and then… b-before I kn-knew what was… what w-was h-happening, I, uh, I r-reached out to you."

"So it _was_ out of impulse, then." Paige blinked.

"Y-yes…," Walter said but when he saw her disappointment, he quickly added, "a-and no."

"It can't be both."

Walter pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "You're not getting it, Paige."

"What am I not getting?" Paige raised an eyebrow and frowned. "The fact that you touched my hand out of impulse or the fact that you didn't? I told you; it can't be both ways."

Walter groaned. "Yes. It can. For me, it can." He heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "If you think about it, it's not that hard of a concept, Paige." He started using his hands to gesture his rambling response. "There were _thoughts_," he created a poorly shaped box with his hands, "and then there was an _action_." He kept his makeshift box and shifted his arms to the right. "In here," he tapped his temple, "I don't see a connection between them. So _yes_, my actions were impulsive; I purposely did not tell my hand to touch your knuckles in the forest. It just happened in the spur of the moment. But, in the same respect," he shook his head, "it wasn't a whim."

"You're going to have to give me more context than that, Walter." Paige was still frowning, but there was confusion hidden within her expression as well.

Walter inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. He raked his hand through his hair and continued. "I had thoughts. These thoughts – to a Normal – could suggest meaning; I don't know. They were just thoughts to me; nothing more. They were the cause to an effect, but the connection between the cause and the effect is… a mystery to me. If there is a conduit that translated my thoughts to my actions, I am not aware of it, and I can't make sense of it."

"Okay," Paige slowly nodded and bit her lip. "I think I understand what you're trying to say… so…," she glanced at his hands and then back to his eyes, "maybe… if you tell me what sorts of thoughts you were thinking, I might be able to translate the connection for you."

He was afraid she would say that.

He pivoted his body and sat forward, looking away from Paige. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when he shared his thoughts with her. He stared at the wall and focused on a single point as he began. "In t-that moment… all I could think about… was wanting t-to p-provide, um, to pr-pr-provide you the s-same sort of comfort Pete was g-giving Jenna. For a split s-second, I th-thought w-we were actually going to d-die, a-and f-for unknown reasons, I d-didn't, um, I d-didn't want y-you to sp-spend w-what…," he gulped and finally turned to meet her soft gaze, "w-what c-c-c-could have been your last moments alone. I w-wanted to s-soothe you in some way, Paige, b-but I didn't know how. A-and before I knew what was happening, I felt my fingers brush against yours." He scratched his ear. "Well," he swallowed, "those were my thoughts… so yeah."

A smile found Paige's lips as she scooted closer to him. Her right knee pressed against his left. "Well," she paused and blinked a few times, "sometimes the desire to…to comfort someone stems from the desire to protect, and _most _people protect or want to protect the things they care about. Maybe," she casually turned over his hand and gently caressed her fingers against his palm, "your primitive instinct to protect… t-to comfort … was why you attempted to hold my hand at that precise moment." She slowly laced her fingers with his as he stared at their conjoined hands. "And maybe… maybe the thoughts you had had stemmed from foreign feelings you aren't familiar with. And now… maybe what you need to do is figure out what those uncharted feelings mean."

Walter glanced at Paige. "I don't know if I can."

"Well, sometimes the things you want are derived from your emotions so if you can figure out what you want and…," she shrugged, "give your desires a numerical rating, maybe you might be able to assess what is important in your life… what may or may not bring you peace of mind… what gives you pleasure…. what makes you smile…. Those sorts of things."

Walter blinked. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"You could also take it from a cause and effect angle too," Paige did another shrug.

Walter's face scrunched up with confusion. "How would a cause and effect analysis help me evaluate the existence of certain foreign feelings – I mean," he quickly added, "that is to say if I actually _had _them?"

Paige smirked. "Are you up for another social experiment?"

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Depends…. Is it going to make me very uncomfortable?"

"Most definitely." Paige laughed as she released his hand and rose to her feet. Walter did the same, but Paige quickly placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the sofa. He gulped. "You're not going anywhere."

"Okay." Walter's voice cracked.

Paige slowly climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Walter gulped as he felt his whole body begin to freeze with uneasiness. She wasn't kidding about making him feel uncomfortable. And yet… secretively, he didn't want her to leave either, and he somewhat liked the feeling of her proximity. She never broke eye contact with him as her hands massaged his scalp. She slowly started to roll her hips against him, and with each passing minute, she pushed harder. She pressed her lips against the base of his neck and feathered soft kisses along his throat. His breath hitched when her tongue touched his skin and, in a soft voice, he had let it slip how much he _loved _her ministrations and pleaded her not to stop. Paige smirked as she pulled her lips away from his skin and stilled her rather provocative movements. "See?" Paige chuckled, "Cause and effect." She hooked her arms around his neck and added, "By _helping _you turn off your brain, what I was doing to you provided a way for you to express your feelings without your IQ roadblock in the way. I know _this_ was a little…unorthodox, but at least you were emoting." Paige shrugged with a smile.

Unorthodox was an understatement. If _that _was what needed to be done every time he needed to emote, he was in serious trouble.

As she started to climb off of him, he impulsively gripped her backside to keep her from leaving. She blinked with confusion as he instinctively pulled her closer. He was silent for several minutes but never stopped looking into her eyes. Paige had said she would be confused if they didn't figure out where they stood before Ralph's biological father returned from Maine. Walter didn't want to confuse her – he wanted her to know where he _wanted _them to stand, but he didn't think he was "emotionally" ready to make such a commitment – not until he could figure out what all of the feelings she gave him had meant. Those were his thoughts, and his impulses acted upon them.

He didn't know he was speaking until he heard his voice leave his lips. "W-what I want," he gulped, "is th-this…. Us…, but more." Paige released a small gasp. He knew she was not going to understand his statement unless he elaborated further. "I am n-not going to lie… I, um, I h-have f-f-foreign feelings a-around you…, a-and I… um…. I d-don't understand w-what th-th-they are. I d-don't know wh-when I'll f-figure… um… when I'll f-figure th-them out, b-but I w-want you…," He paused and then added, "but I also want m-more than just you. I w-want to pr-protect you… b-be th-there for you on a-an emotional level… Th-the things I want… I've n-never wanted before you c-came into my life."

A small smile found her lips as she muttered his name.

He continued, though. "Y-you want to know where we stand, b-but in t-truth? I c-can't give you a con-conclusive answer…." He blinked and never left her gaze, "S-Some time ago…, I came to… uh… to r-realize th-that my w-wants do n-not matter i-if I c-can't c-connect with you o-on an e-emotional l-level. So… wh-what I want… I'm not ready for…, and I don't know wh-when or i-if I will ever _be _ready."

"How do you know you're not ready if you don't try?" Paige whispered as her palms found his cheeks. "I don't think it's a question of whether or not you're ready for any sort of emotional relationship, Walter. I think you're afraid of commitment. I think you keep the things you want at arms' length because you're afraid of failure."

"I have a poor track record when it comes to relationships." Walter mumbled as her long fingers played with his ears. It was becoming hard to think let alone function.

"So you've made some mistakes in the past," Paige's thumb gently strummed his bottom lip. "You're not the only one."

He pulled her hands away from his face so he could concentrate; what he didn't realize was that his fingers had wrapped around hers in the process. "True, b-but I'm tr-trying t-to change… m-my relationship habits so th-that one day… it _could _work without failure. I-It's the only solution I know."

Paige gave him a small smile and brought his knuckles to her lips. If only she knew what her subtleties did to him. "Sometimes," Paige pressed her lips against his palm, "you don't need to change for something good to work." She released his fingers and cupped his face again. "Sometimes," Paige hovered her lips close to his ear, "you only need to find a way to work with the cards you were dealt."

"How?" He was at a loss; her proximity was almost too much for him, but he didn't want her to leave.

She pulled back to face him and smirked. "You have thoughts," she kissed his forehead, "and you have actions in which you want to act upon," Paige slowly moved her lips from his forehead to his eyelid and then to his cheek. She kissed the corner of his mouth. "So act." She caressed the side of his face with her fingernails and smiled.

"What about the emotions behind them all?" Walter inquired; "I don't know what they are."

"Walter," Paige pressed her forehead against his; she closed her eyes, and he followed suit. "You don't always have to have the answers upfront. Sometimes," he could feel her warm breath brushing against his lips, "you have to take action first in order for the answers you're looking for to appear. And maybe they're already present…. Maybe you just haven't found a way to unlock them yet. Maybe _acting _on your thoughts… on your wants… will help you access them. If you keep searching for answers and never let yourself have what you want, you may never find what you're looking for, and you may miss out on something great. Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Now…," Paige weaved her fingers through his curly hair, "if we're done talking, I'm going to do something completely crazy." Before he had time to respond, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. He remained still, shocked from her sudden forward behavior. "Don't think," Paige mumbled against his lips, "just act." As her tongue met his, he found himself responding to her kiss; his hands pushed her closer to him, and she began to rock her hips against him again. Their kisses were wet and messy, and Walter found himself emitting guttural moans as she sucked on his bottom lip. Walter slid off her scarf from around her neck and pulled at the sash of her trench coat. He tugged at the fabric as he glided it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor underneath them.

Paige pressed hot, wet kisses along his jawline. As his palms found her backside again, he rose to his feet. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he mindlessly walked towards his bed. He lost his footing and stumbled onto the mattress with Paige still clinging onto him. She laughed at his clumsiness and kissed him harder with her fingers unbuttoning his dark blue shirt. She pushed it off of his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Things escalated quickly, and clothes were torn off. The only thing separating them were their undergarments. They were both sitting on the bed with their legs wrapped around each other; Paige's palms were cupping his cheeks as she continued kissing him hard on the mouth. Both their lips were raw and were pounding, but they didn't care.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He began to slide the material off of her shoulders when a small voice hollered from downstairs. "Mom! When are we going to eat?!"

Paige groaned and pulled away from Walter. She ran her fingers through her hair and yelled, "I'll be down…," her breath hitched as Walter placed a searing kiss against the nape of her neck, "I'll be d-down sh-shortly!" He tugged her bra off of her arms and dropped it onto the floor, wanting… needing… craving… to feel her flesh against his. She muttered his name as he brought his lips back to hers. She gently pushed him away from her and gave him an apologetic look. "I need to go."

"Stay," Walter pleaded. "We can order pizza, and you and Ralph can stay the night."

"That's sweet," Paige smiled and brought his hands up to her lips, "but I still need to go downstairs and check on my kid." She placed a light, chaste kiss on his lips as she uncoiled her legs from around him and pushed herself off of the bed. "Rain check?"

A dorky grin found his lips. "The odds of it raining anytime soon in Los Angeles are less than ten percent; if we wait until it rains, it could be a very, very long time."

She laughed and lightly pushed him backwards before hovering over him and pulling him in for a heated kiss. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Then, _tonight_, we'll just have to make it rain." She started to climb off of him when he found his arms wrapping around her naked back and pulling her back down to him. "Walter," she caressed his cheek, "I've gotta go."

Walter blinked. "You told Ralph you'd be down shortly."

"Meaning," Paige lightly smacked his cheek, "I've gotta get dressed and head down there before he suspects something."

"'Shortly' is a relative term." Walter deadpanned. "Surely you can spare a couple more minutes." He was silent for a few seconds and then added with a shrug, "Just a _thought_."

"Is that so?" Paige lifted an eyebrow and playfully hooked her arms around his neck, "And just how," she curled her fingers into his hair, "Mr. O'Brien, are you going to _act_ upon it?"

Walter shrugged again with a playful smirk upon his lips. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I think I've got you covered," Paige muttered before she rolled her tongue into his mouth and twisted them over until he was on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips. As one of his hands laced with her fingers, the other one covered her right breast. He found himself gently digging his fingertips into her soft flesh; she arched her back in response to his thumb softly pushing down on her hardened nipple. Minutes passed, and the friction between their lower extremities was driving both of them over the edge. He had started to memorize the different sounds she made whenever he kissed her or massaged her breasts, and he wondered what sort of noise she would make if he moved his ministrations lower. He wanted to test his theory out, but he hesitated.

And then Paige, as though she had read his mind, placed his palm between her legs. She was still wearing her underwear, but its material was soaking wet. Curiosity bested him, and he ran his index finger over the soft, sodden fabric; she moaned into his mouth, and he wondered what sort of response she would have if there was nothing between his fingers and her core.

Slowly, he dipped his fingers underneath the lining of her silk underwear and delved them into her folds. She shuddered from his touch and threw her head back as his lips found her ripened nipple.

She quietly begged him to move his fingers faster when – "MOM!" They froze as Ralph called for Paige at a higher decibel from before. "I'M HUNGRY!"

"I-in a minute!" Paige stammered and then looked at Walter, "Sorry…." She slid out from underneath him and gathered her clothes. She quickly dressed herself and straightened her hair. She gave Walter a quick kiss and muttered, "Just think about what you have to look forward to tonight." As she headed for the living area of the loft, she added, "I'm gonna order pizza. Perhaps…" she eyed his boxers, "you should take care of _that _before you come downstairs." She shrugged. "Just a thought."

Walter groaned a little and muttered, "I'd rather take care of it through other means…."

Paige gave him a smile. "Trust me," she winked, "Tonight – after Ralph goes to bed – you can execute _all _the action you want with me."

She left him lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His fingers were still wet from touching her. If foreplay felt like _that _every time he and Paige had sex in the future, he was going to be in very big trouble.

With nothing else to do, he pushed himself off of his bed and headed to his bathroom.

Paige Dineen was going to be the death of him.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

**WriterFreak001: **

Okay…. That's as smutty as I will ever go. Enjoy it because it ain't gonna be coming around all that much.

Anyway, tell me what you liked or didn't like. I'm not confident about this romance smutty stuff so… yeah.


End file.
